


A Cottage on the Hill

by critch36



Series: The Malfoy Family Album [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Moving In Together, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critch36/pseuds/critch36
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass are looking for a home to move into together. Malfoy Manor has been offered to them by Draco's parents, but he cannot help to shake off the terrible events that had happened there throughout the years.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Malfoy Family Album [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Cottage on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> So I am in love with Draco/Astoria. I think she really would help him to soften up and finally feel the love he missed out on growing up.

The sunlight slowly filled the bedroom, hitting on the fresh white linens and bouncing off the wall to highlight the faces occupying the bed in the center of the room. Fast asleep laid the new homeowners, Draco and Astoria, snuggled up as practically one.

As Draco slowly awoke, he pulled his fiancée closer, burying his face in her beautiful vanilla-smelling red hair. He could hardly believe that she was his. He already knew that she was way too good for him. Anyone could see that. Why she chose to love someone with such a dark past and tried to help make him whole again, he would never understand.

Draco pressed a kiss to the top of her head before glancing around the bedroom. They had just moved in about a week ago, and it was still amazing to see the life that they were starting to build together. He could practically hear the pitter patter of feet of the babies they were sure to raise over the years. And he could smell all the baking and wonderful family meals that were to be cooked in their future.

And it was all thanks to Astoria. She was the one who convinced him he was deserving of this life. He was allowed to be happy. He did not need to follow in the footsteps of his family, no matter how much he felt he deserved to.

\---

_“We have so much room here at the Manor, Draco. Really I think it would be so nice if the two of you just moved in here.” Narcissa said softly with a smile._

_“Mum…” Draco sighed._

_“No, I’m serious. You could have the whole east wing of the manor. You probably wouldn’t even notice us around.”_

_“That’s not the point, mum.”_

_“Then what is?”_

_“Tori and I want a happy start. We want to live in a home that actually brings some joy to us. Not one that is so dark and full of tragedy like this one.”_

_Malfoy Manor was too large of an estate to start with. It could probably house 100 people comfortably. Every wall was painted a dark color, with no natural light allowed in it seemed._

_This house was full of the darkest of memories for Draco. Even though he knew that good things had to have happened there over the years, every positive memory was completely blocked out and filled with violent ones._

_Whenever he walked past the dining room he saw his Muggle Studies professor being murdered. Or he saw his aunt Bellatrix torturing Hermione Granger on the floor of the hall._

_Even his own childhood bedroom was full of sadness. The few times he had stayed in that room after graduation he couldn’t help but shake the fear he had felt while staying in that room as a child. How he sat at the desk in the corner of that room planning how to kill Albus Dumbledore. Or how he cried himself to sleep in that bed the night it was decided by his family members that he would become a death eater._

_So much sadness had happened in that house. He watched his parents age far more than they should have from stress and depression and knew that the awful memories haunted them daily too._

_There was no way he could return to such a home to live in permanently. It killed him to even stay over for the night during holidays and such._

_But what if he deserved to live in misery? After all he had done to his peers and others throughout the wizarding world as a teenager, didn’t he deserve some punishment? To feel as if he was suffering during every moment? He was sure he did._

_When he had returned home and brought up the proposition his mother had made with Astoria, she immediately crouched down to where he was seated on the couch and took both his hands in her own._

_“You deserve happiness, Draco.”_

_“But what if I don’t. I caused people so much pain over the years.”_

_Astoria sighed softly and bit her lip. “But you’ve grown so much.” She whispered, her thumb gently tracing circles on his hand. “And the Draco I know today would never even think of doing half those things.”  
“But I did them before. Whose to say I won’t do them again?” He breathed. _

_“You are. You’re the one to say you won’t.” Astoria said matter of factly. “Just the fact that you don’t want to make those same mistakes again means you’ll do everything in your power not to.”_

_He knew she was right of course. She was always right. Always setting him back on the right path._

_She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek gently, giving him a reassuring smile. “You and I have such a bright future. Together. And we’ll find the perfect place to make that forever home. For us.”_

\---

_Astoria had been scouring the Daily Prophet and other wizarding news sources for weeks trying to find the perfect house for Draco and herself. Then, it happened. She turned the page and found the perfect cottage for sale. It had everything they wanted. It was large enough to house them and their future family, but it was not a house they could get lost in. It was full of wide-open rooms, with huge windows lining the halls to let in so much natural light and happiness. It was on the most gorgeous hillside, with a full and blooming garden outside the back patio._

_Astoria practically ran into their shared bedroom, jumping on top of the half-asleep Draco, startling him out of whatever thoughts were circling his mind._

_“What the hell? Is everything alright?” He jumped, his eyes widening as she straddled his waist, a huge grin on her face._

_“Everything’s more than alright. It’s perfect.”_

_“Oh? And why is that?”_

_“I’ve found us a home, Draco. A proper home. With everything we could ever imagine!”_

_He rose an eyebrow, and took the newspaper she practically thrust into his chest, looking over the advertisement. He pulled her close, allowing her to snuggle into his chest as he read over everything. “Wow, you’re right. It is exactly what we’ve been looking for.” He breathed with a soft smile on his face, glancing down at her._

\---

Astoria slowly started to stir in Draco’s arms, stretching slightly before turning to face him, a small smile on her lips. “Morning.”

“Morning, my love.” He said back, a smile still filling his face as he kept her close.

“What are you smiling about so early?” She joked, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“I was just thinking about all the good times we are going to have in this house.” He replied back softly, twirling her hair in between his fingers.”

She smiled widely at that, pulling back ever so slightly to be able to look him in the eyes. “I can’t wait to make so many memories with you.”


End file.
